


Devil's Claw

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, M/M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seme!Trip, Seme!virus, Swearing, Threesome, Uke!Aoba, drug-induced lust, drug-induced masochism, kiddnapping, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get back at Virus and Trip, Aoba is taken as a hostage and injected with a new drug known as 'Devil's Claw', the 'twins' only have half an hour to find Aoba and save him before the drug kicks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Claw

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 'For your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert

"This is the last delivery of the day Ren, then we can go home." Aoba sighed happily as he double-checked the address on the package in his hands.

"How do you feel Aoba? You sound exhausted." Ren asked concern in the voice of the AllMate.

"I'm alright, I just need some rest." Aoba waved off his AllMate's concern as he tramped up the stairs to the correct apartment number and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A male voice called from within.

"I'm from Junk Shop Mediocrity with your package!" Aoba called back and listened as the footsteps came closer to the door before it opened a tall man with orange spiky hair in a plain black suit appeared.

"You're Aoba Seragaki?" The man asked as he glanced Aoba up and down with a gleam in his eyes.

" _Hai,_ here's your package." Aoba held the package forward, trying his best to get away from this man quickly.

"Perfect." The man murmured and jerked his head upwards. Aoba yelped in surprise as numerous arms suddenly encircled his waist and arms holding them out to the side.

"OI! Let me go!" Aoba struggled against the arms holding him as the orange haired man bent down so he and Aoba were face to face.

"I can see why they like to keep you around Aoba." The man drew out the bluenette's name as he ran his fingers through Aoba' long blue hair drawing a wince of pain from the young man. The gleam returned as the man gave a little tug on the blue locks and Aoba let out a yelp of pain.

"Interesting." The man smirked as he pulled something from his pocket, a needle with red liquid floating inside. Aoba jerked back, his struggling renewed.

"Ren!" Aoba shouted out, calling for his AllMate to do something, anything.

"Hang on Aoba!" Ren shouted as he leapt from the blue duffle bag, the orange haired man laughed and grabbed the AllMate by the scruff of his neck.

"Let him go!" Aoba cried out, pulling at the arms holding him once more.

"I won't harm him, under the condition you stop struggling." The man smirked offering Aoba a deal.

"Fine, just let Ren go." Aoba slumped in his capturer's grips.

"Good boy." The man laughed as the man holding Aoba's waist brought up his free hand and yanked Aoba's head backwards by his hair, pushing his neck forward and getting a scream of pain as the orange haired man pushed the needle into Aoba's neck, injecting the red liquid. Aoba breathed heavily as the drug entered his system, his hair feeling like it was going to be torn off before his body felt heavy and his vision went fuzzy.

The arms holding him released him and he stumbled forward into the waiting grasp of the orange haired man, who held him with a pleased look on his face. Aoba managed to stay awake long enough to see Ren run off after the man holding him said something to his gang, ears no longer able to hear anything spoken Aoba drifted off into darkness.

~~/~~

"Another RIB gang under our control." Virus said as he and Trip looked at the mindless members of a gang wonder off to do the bidding of Morphine.

Virus's coil beeped, the blonde held up his right wrist as the screen appeared.

"Huh, a video message about…Aoba-San?" Virus eyes narrowed behind his glasses, Trip stood up from the box he had been sitting on and stood next to his unofficial twin as Virus opened the video.

"Virus, Trip." An orange haired man in a suit smirked at the two from the screen.

"Kaden." Trip stated, he had been part of Morphine in the beginning added in by Toue, but he was dreaming bigger and would not comply with Virus and Trip's orders so the two got rid of him, clearly he was back and if he had Aoba…

"I have something of yours here." Kaden laughed as he moved to the side revealing Aoba.

The blue was kneeling on the ground, his shirt gone exposing his toned torso and his arms were chained above his head. His head was leaning against his left arm, eyes closed and cheeks stained pink as he breathed heavily in his sleep.

"Aoba-San!" Virus swallowed at the sight, Aoba looked adorable like this. Kaden had no right to do that to what wasn't his.

"I can see why you two are interested in him, he's quite beautiful and rebellious. That makes them all the more fun to break." Kaden went on casually as he approached Aoba, trailing his fingers down Aoba's chest, not getting any reaction from the unconscious blue.

Virus heard Trip growl much like his AllMate Welter would. He agreed, for touching Aoba Kaden would die slowly and painfully.

"I hope you have heard of the new drug known as 'Devil's Claw'. It's a potent mixture of lust and pain. It's said that it can only be worked out of the user's system after a mix of pain and pleasure during sex. I can't wait until Aoba wakes up so I can try it out for myself." Kaden carried on as he knelt next to Aoba.

"That bastard." Trip snarled because the two had heard of the drug and if it wasn't worked out of the user's system properly then the user could die.

"He has about half an hour before he awakens and if you two aren't here to save him then well, I'm sure my boys and I can take care of him." Kaden chuckled as he suddenly gripped Aoba's hair and yanked it backwards harshly, even in his unconscious state Aoba's face scrunched up in pain and a cry came from his throat. Kaden leaned forward and dragged his tongue up the column of Aoba's pale throat before he pulled out a strip of black cloth and roughly tied it around Aoba's eyes, getting another groan of pain as his hair was pulled on.

"Time is wasting." Kaden smirked and the video ended as Aoba's head tipped backwards, the screen disappeared back into Virus's coil.

"I am going to kill him." Trip swore, he loved the face Aoba made when his hair was pulled and he and Virus were the only ones who were allowed to see that face. Kaden would die.

"He will die, but first we need to get Aoba-San away from him. After all Aoba-San belongs to us." Virus pushed up his glasses.

"I can help with that." Ren's voice came from the entrance of the empty ally.

"Ren? Do you know where Aoba-San is?" Virus knelt down next to the older model AllMate.

"Kaden told me that he was going to use Aoba against you two, you in reality only have fifteen minutes to get to him before Aoba wakes. Kaden plans to have you two to find them while he raping Aoba. I know where his apartment is please follow me. We do not have much time." Ren's voice was urgent and rage was right below the surface.

"Lead on Ren." Trip nodded and the two blondes ran after Ren who took off at a fast pace.

The blonde's exchanged a look, Kaden was beyond dead for even thinking about touching their Aoba and if they had to help Aoba out with the effects of 'Devil's Claw', well that would not be a total loss.

The group arrived at the apartment building.

"We'll take good care of Aoba-San Ren, go home. We will have to help him through the effects of the drug he was injected with I'm sure he would not want you to see him like that." Virus told Ren, pushing up his glasses.

"…Of course. I am entrusting Aoba to you two." Ren agreed after a moment of thought and watched as the two blondes' rushed up to the correct apartment.

Trip kicked down the door and the two waltzed in, taking out the rest of Kaden's gang as they made their way to Aoba and Kaden. Together the two pushed open the doors to the last unchecked room and spotted Aoba still chained and blindfolded in the same place as he was in the video.

"Aoba-San!" Virus exclaimed as Trip looked around for Kaden.

"With five minutes to spare, I'm impressed." Kaden clapped as he pushed himself off the wall from behind Aoba.

"You should know us better than this Kaden, taking what's ours is a bad move." Virus's eyes narrowed from behind his glasses as Kaden walked around Aoba, making sure to tug on the bluenette's long locks making Aoba whimper in his drug induced sleep making Trip tighten his fists.

"I got what I wanted, you are here and I got some alone time with your plaything." Kaden smirked.

"Trip, take care of our friend here. I'm bringing Aoba-San back to our place." Virus said ignoring Kaden. Trip nodded as Virus moved towards Aoba, Kaden made a move to stop the blonde, but Trip leapt into action punching Kaden square in the jaw sending him into a wall.

Virus gently untied the blindfold, stuffing it in his pant pockets before he picked the lock on the chains and Aoba's arms fell down and the blue slumped into Virus, his head right by the blonde's crotch. Virus bit his lip and pulled off his suit jacket and draped it over Aoba's naked torso before he lifted him into his arms, cradling Aoba against his chest the blue's head dropping against Virus's shoulder.

Virus walked past Trip whose knuckles were covered in blood already as the blonde took his time beating Kaden to death. Virus went on his way and avoiding the main streets took Aoba back to his and Trip's apartment. Welter and Hersha appeared in the main room, making questioning noises.

"Someone took Aoba-san to get to Trip and myself. He's dying as we speak, you two are to go into sleep mode, as we don't want to worry Aoba-San when he wakes up. Don't worry, you both will get your chance." Virus shooed the two AllMate's away. The two animals huffed but left to enter sleep mode as Virus went into his room, gently laying the blue onto the silk black sheets.

It didn't take long for Aoba to shift as his eyes fluttered open revealing hazy golden orbs.

"V-Virus?" Aoba asked, his voice weak.

"Aoba-San, you are safe now." Virus cooed as he ran a knuckle down the side of Aoba's cheek.

"Virus, I-I feel strange." Aoba exclaimed, shifting around on the bed again. "Like I'm on fire."

"Ah, that would be the drug known as 'Devil's Claw' that Kaden injected you with." Virus explained his voice tight.

"W-What does it do?" Aoba asked, his cheeks turning red as he shifted his lower half trying to get comfortable. Virus noted that Aoba's jeans were already starting to get tight in the groin area, if Trip wanted to part of this then he better not take too long with killing Kaden.

"It's said that it can only be worked out of the user's system after a mix of pain and pleasure during sex." Virus repeated what Kaden had said in his video message and watched as Aoba's whole face turned red when he understood the words and their meaning.

"W-what!" Aoba squeaked.

"Don't worry Aoba-San, we will help you. We'll give you all the pain and pleasure you can handle, we're masters of both." Virus promised noticing Aoba as shifting against the sheets more and more now.

"Ah, Virus I'm so hot, it hurts." Aoba breathed out, shutting his eyes.

"Let me help then." Virus hummed as he ran a hand up Aoba's jean clad thigh and watched amused as Aoba's hips unconsciously bucked upwards into his touch.

"V-Virus." Aoba opened his eyes and reached his hands forward, grabbing Virus by his tie pulling him forward so their lips met in a harsh, heated kiss. Virus crawled up Aoba's body so he was on all fours kissing Aoba back, sliding his tongue through Aoba's lips with no problems he explored Aoba's warm mouth intently while his hands stayed on either side of Aoba's head trying his best to avoid his hair, for the time being at least.

Aoba groaned into the kiss and lifted his hips upward so their hips connected and he ground against the man above him trying to get some friction against his aching groin.

"Mm, excited aren't we?" Virus chuckled as he trailed kisses up the side of Aoba's jawline and he nibbled a bit on the tips of his ear.

"I'm still so hot Virus." Aoba groaned still grinding his hips against Virus's as he tightened his grip Virus's collar letting Virus's jacket fall off his upper body completely.

"Tell me what you want Aoba-San." Virus whispered in a low tone of voice in Aoba's ear sending shivers over Aoba's body.

"Virus, I-I need you to fuck me." Aoba breathed out before his breath hitched in his throat when Virus's fingers gaze his hair gently, sending sensations across his body.

"Of course Aoba-San, we are after all your biggest fans." Virus agreed, silently noting what happened when he gently touched Aoba's hair.

Virus trailed bites down Aoba's neck and collarbone leaving marks behind as he went as he ran his hands up Aoba's bare stomach before he pinched Aoba's nipples making the blue arch upwards with a gasp. Virus's mouth moved to take his finger's place on Aoba's right nipple and circled his tongue over the area, gazing his teeth over the hard nub as his hands made quick work of Aoba's jeans, pulling them and his boxers off leaving the blue completely exposed.

Virus pulled back to admire Aoba while the bluenette's face flushed with lust and some embarrassment. Virus pulled out the blindfold he had taken from Kaden's apartment and gently tied it into place before he reached over to the side table and brought out another strip of fabric that he used to tie Aoba's wrists together in front of him. He didn't get any complaints from Aoba who was busy grinding his hard cock against Virus's clothed crotch breathing heavily.

"Adorable Aoba-San." Virus breathed into Aoba's ear and adjusted their position. Aoba was now sitting on Virus's lap, back to the blonde's chest facing the door. His pale thighs were draped over Virus's knees, erection up against his stomach and head dropped back against Virus's shoulder, hands tied together in front of his chest.

Virus reached around and stroked Aoba's aching cock, spreading Aoba's precum on his fingers earning a wanton groan from the blue. Virus moved his hands down further and without warning pushed his index finger inside of Aoba's hole, grinning to himself at the strangled yelp of pain Aoba gave at the sudden feeling. The mixture of pain and pleasure as Virus added another finger cooled Aoba's down slightly, the blue knew that this was the effects of the drug, but god he wanted more.

"You started without me." Trip's voice suddenly echoed through the bedroom, Aoba startled slightly he had not heard the door open.

"You were taking your time and Aoba-San was begging." Virus sounded amused as he scissored his fingers apart as he spoke, making Aoba gasp out and arch his back slightly.

"Aoba." Trip's voice was sultry as his footsteps came closer.

"T-Trip, ngh!" Aoba gasped out in surprise and pain as a dry finger entered along side of Virus's two fingers.

"Your face, I love it." Trip murmured as he and Virus started to thrust their fingers in and out of Aoba's hole at a quick speed. Aoba groaned in pain and pleasure as he clenched his fingers together as a mouth found his left nipple and a sharp jolt of pleasure went through his body as Virus bit a lock of Aoba's blue hair. Another hand teasingly trailed his fingertips up and down Aoba's painfully hard cock; all these things combined brought Aoba over the edge.

With a loud cry his body violently arched as he came hard, he fell back against Virus's chest breathing heavily. The heat starting to subside, but it was still noticeable and under his skin.

"You taste sweet Aoba." Trip said, making Aoba blush at the words.

"Are you still hot Aoba-San?" Virus asked as he and Trip pulled their fingers out of Aoba's hole, Aoba cutting off a whine of loss before it could escape his lips.

" _Hai._ " Aoba nodded slightly before lips were pressed against his, a tongue entering his mouth roughly. It felt different to Virus's kiss from before so Aoba guessed it was Trip who was kissing him now.

"I promised we would help you Aoba-San and we shall." Virus left another bite mark on Aoba's neck. Aoba heard the rustling and unzipping of jeans after Trip's lips left his own and he felt his body heat up once more. He was craving sex and pain as much as his mind was screaming at him, telling him this was wrong to be doing this with the 'twins', but his body made it all feel so right.

Firm hands gripped Aoba's thighs, fingers sure to leave bruises behind as they spread his pale thighs out to the side exposing Aoba even more. Softer hands ran up Aoba's arms, moving them up and over a head, Aoba assumed it had to be Trip's head as he was suddenly seated in the other's lap. He felt a hardness pressing against his crotch as fingers latched onto his hips tightly and Aoba let out a scream as large, dry cock was thrust into his semi-stretched hole. He tightened his arms around Trip's neck the best he could, holding on as Trip repeatedly slammed his cock inside of Aoba, going deeper each time. Each time Aoba let out a yell of pain and pleasure, getting used to the feeling of Trip's cock stretching and tearing him, some blood slowly running down his thighs but he could care less as the burning was starting to subside slowly at each thrust Trip gave.

"You make such beautiful noises and faces Aoba-San, allow us to see them all." Virus hummed in Aoba's ear, gently caressing Aoba's hair sending more sensations over Aoba's body.

Aoba heard the unzipping of pants and something nudged at Aoba's lips, he opened his mouth slightly and Virus shoved his cock into Aoba's waiting mouth, groaning lowly as the wet heat covered his length. Virus purposely entangled his fingers in Aoba's hair pushing his head forward to take more of his cock. Aoba slid his tongue up and down the hard length and sucked as his head started to bob in time to the rhythm of Trip thrusting into him. A knuckle caressed Aoba's cheek before Virus's cock was pulled from Aoba's mouth with a pop, Aoba could feel precum and saliva dripping down from his lips. He screamed as a rough thrust hit a bundle of nerves inside of him, making him see white in the darkness of the blindfold.

"Perfect Aoba." Trip grunted out his voice coarse and rough.

"Mm, Aoba-San." Virus breathed in Aoba's ear from behind, that was the only warning Aoba got.

"Trip, Virus, nngghh!" Aoba screamed out as another cock edged its way into his already full hole. Virus grunted a bit as he pushed himself in little by little until he was completely seated inside of Aoba alongside Trip listening to Aoba yell and writhe between the two as his body was stretched even further than Aoba ever thought possible as the two started to push them selves in faster and harder.

"Aoba-San…" Virus breathed out, fingers playing with Aoba's nipples.

"Scream for us." Trip finished the thought as he thrusted into Aoba harder than before striking that bundle of nerves once more as he bit down on the unmarked side of Aoba's neck gaining a wanton scream from Aoba. Virus got the idea and together the two hammered their cocks against that spot repeatedly. Aoba was arching between the two, only screams could be heard from Aoba as his vision was covered in white now, his body tingling as he cooled down completely and a feeling in his stomach built up.

"Ahhh, I'm going to… AHH!" Aoba managed to get out before he came, untouched, against his and Trip's stomach. He breathed out heavily as he dropped his head down against Trip's shoulder.

"You came untouched didn't you Aoba-San?" Virus sounded amused and amazed as he and Trip managed one final thrust as Aoba's inner walls clenched tightly around the two cocks, bringing the two over the edge them selves.

"Aoba-San!" Virus groaned into Aoba's neck.

"Aoba!" Trip grunted against Aoba's head as he and Virus came within Aoba, filling him up with their seed completely.

The three stayed interlocked for a while after, slowly Virus and Trip pulled out of Aoba, gently laying the limp body of the blue on the black sheets, white liquid dripping from both sides of his lower region.

Aoba blinked at the sudden brightness that hit his eyes as the blindfold was removed by Virus and the fabric on his wrists by Trip.

"Aoba-San, how are you feeling now?" Virus asked.

"Exhausted, but I don't think the drug is in my system anymore." Aoba replied honestly, his voice rough from its previous use.

"We'll always help you Aoba-San." Virus promised, pressing a kiss to Aoba's lips.

"We are after all your biggest fans." Trip added, taking his own kiss once Virus moved out of the way.

"Please rest Aoba-San, no harm will come to you while you're with us." Virus swore and at those words Aoba's exhaustion caught up with him and his eyes slipped shut passing out almost right away.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
